This invention relates to an improvement in a heating type hair waving appliance.
A conventional way to confer a durable hair wave is to allow a waving agent to react on hair at room temperature. This is called "cold waving". However, in this instance the waving agent, for example, thioglycolate should be strong because it reacts on hair at room temperature. There is a great risk that the waving agent will damage the skin of a beautician and the hair of a patron. In addition, since the period where the waving agent reacts on the hair is determined primarily by feelings and experiences of a beautician, the degree of hair waving would occasionally be too much or too less.
Lately, some approaches to overcome the defects noted above have been suggested, that is, heating types of a hair waveing appliance wherein hair is heated before the reaction of a waving agent. One method of waving hair involves curling the hair about heat-accumulated curler rods to heat the hair and allowing a waving agent to react on the hair. An alternative method of waving hair involves supplying hot air to waving agent laden hair to heat the same during the reaction of the waving agent.
Both methods were effective to weaken the intensity of the waving agent. However, the former suffered difficulties in maintaining the reaction of the waving agent at the optimum temperature and adjusting the reaction period because the temperature of the curler rods falls quickly, while in the latter method there is the likehood of drying the waving agent out by hot air prior to the reaction of the waving agent.